Opening perforations through walls of a tubular to allow fluid flow therethrough after deployment of the tubular within a structure is not uncommon One method of opening such perforations is through ignition of ballistic devices, referred to as guns. Due to the explosive nature of the guns shipment of them through some jurisdictions is not permitted. The art is, therefore, always receptive to alternate methods of opening perforations in tubulars that do not require guns.